mitoushoukanfandomcom-20200215-history
Masami Shigara
Masami Shigara (信楽 真沙美（しがら まさみ）''Shigara Masami'') is a Summoner of Freedom and a Government developer of the Summoning Ceremony.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 05 Opening X-01 Appearance Masami is a beautiful woman wearing a lab coat and a tight skirt. She carries a whistle and a stethoscope around her neck and an ID card with her name on her chest. She has long black hair held in a ponytail by a scrunchie. Personality According to Kyousuke Shiroyama, Masami is a strange person. She is terribly careless. While as a developer of the Fifteen Siblings Project she was almost always late, she would drink alcohol at work, she refused to eat any vegetables except for cabbage and radishes, and she lost interest so fast she couldn’t finish a movie, a novel, or even a manga. She would make anyone and everyone mad, but strangely, everyone ended up laughing by the end, even the coldhearted developers and fighters. Everyone’s expression softened when Madam Professor was around. She taught the children to give a cheerful greeting to others when you first saw them in the morning, helping Kyousuke and others to act as normal people in the otherwise coldhearted Miniature Garden environment and helping Kyousuke stay sane after meeting the White Queen.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 04 Stage 2 Part 5 Masami also believed that everyone had a warmer side to them, no matter how coldhearted they behaved, that would show up when they relaxed. Masami was also known for bluntly criticizing and opposing those projects she felt too coldhearted or that lacked humanity or kindness. When faced with these systems she would try to become the component that gives those things, and if necessary, write her own script into the blank spaces and manipulate events so that a more humane solution can be reached. For example, she sabotaged the design of the Pandemonium so that the 353 vessels used by the machine could be saved in the future.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 04 Stage 4 Part 3 Similarly, she only joined the Fifteen Siblings Project to try and save the children gathered for it. She had never truly believed that the project would succeed on its goal of reaching the White Queen, and merely wanted to give the children a second chance at life as she thought they would only meet tragedy after the project's failure and they were scattered around the world once more.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 05 Stage 1 Part 8 Background At some point, Masami was involved in the Pandemonium's initial design, which she sabotaged by making subtle modifications that would create a loophole to save the vessels used by the system. Before settling in Freedom Masami passed between all three major powers, completing every last one of the 1000 tasks and earning all Awards under each power, becoming a Thousand Eater.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 05 Stage 4 Part 2 Chronology Light Novel Volume 04 Kyousuke and Mika Himekawa talked about Masami, as Mika had modeled her image after her out of admiration. Kyousuke eventually discovered that Masami had been part of the initial design of the Pandemonium and had chosen to create a loophole to save the vessels. Light Novel Volume 05 Masami Shigara was hired to be one of the developers of the Fifteen Siblings Project. She was one of the adults that interacted the most with the children and was the one who guided them into picking their roles using Alice in Wonderland-themed cards and the one who explained the goal and rules of the project during their first day. She also taught Kyousuke and the others to give a cheerful greeting to others in the morning, telling him to not forget a normal, daily life even in the coldhearted system of the Miniature Garden so that he could stay sane while meeting the White Queen. She was the teacher chosen by Kyousuke to study the concept of family as part of the project's official goal.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 05 Stage 1 Part 3 Masami was also one of the adults that intervened to help Shizuku Shiroyama and the vessel Iris after they were repeatedly beaten down by Claudia Shiroyama in successive Summoning Ceremony battles.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 05 Stage 1 Part 4 Later she would confront Taisaku Akura about his plans to reach the White Queen and the risk he was putting the children, pointing not even him would be safe if the White Queen went into a rampage, which he didn't consider a problem. Masami talked with Kyousuke a month after the successful summoning the White Queen, telling him that, however it had happened, he should be happy that the conflict between the Shiroyama siblings had ended. She also thanked him for continuing to attend to her classes, as other children had stopped doing so now that the Queen had showed up.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 05 Stage 2 Part 1 Masami also showed Kyousuke how the negative development of the Reflective Graph when he visited after seeing how Alberto S. Divinesmith and Kyoumi Shiroyama had been affected by the Queen's presence.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 05 Stage 2 Part 6 She later met with Taisuku, criticizing his plans to try to gain control over the White Queen.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 05 Stage 2 Part 11 Two month afters the summoning of the White Queen Kyousuke voiced his concerns over the development of the situation to Masami, who tried to comfort him and reassure him. She also helped him select a boat to buy, an spontaneous wish with the goal of being able to help others in case of a disaster.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 05 Stage 3 Part 2 When the White Queen's rampage began, Masami Shigara and a security team arrived to save Kyousuke. Masami picked up Kyousuke and carried him away as the security team tried to delay the White Queen as much as possible. However, when the two ran into Biondetta Masami handed Kyousuke over to her and gave her her ID card to use the elevator and flee the Miniature Garden. Masami then turned back to face the White Queen, knowing that she didn't have a chance of winning, to give the children more time to flee.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 05 Stage 4 Part 1''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 05 Stage 4 Part 2 All contact with her was lost after the battle, her fate unknown. Light Novel Volume 08 Light Novel Volume 09 Light Novel Volume 10 Abilities Masami Shigara is an extremely skilled summoner known as Madam Professor and World Complete (世界の果て（ワールドコンプリート）''Sekai no hate (Wārudo Konpurīto)'' lit. "The End of the World"), with an Award count of 3000, marking her as a Thousand Eater who has gained all 1000 Awards of each major power.Her level of skill can be seen by details such as the Material battle card game she developed as a study tool to help the Shiroyama children learn the patterns of Materials, as Kyousuke realized that given that no pictures or photos or Materials can be taken, Masami had to have seen all of them to be able to hand-draw them on the cards.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 05 A Happy Memory from an Unknown Point on the Timeline 3 It was also stated that she could have destroyed the Fifteen Siblings Project and bring ruin to the entire Miniature Garden, including the 15 geniuses and the security forces, on her own. In fact, her skills as a summoner are so great that even the White Queen showed a modicum at respect towards her, though immediately accompanied by a correction and a reminder that Masami still lacked the Awards under the White Queen like White Slayer or Loved by the White. She makes her Blood-Sign out of a bright blue sticky fluid sealed inside a small glass bottle. She throws this bottle at her feet, where it shatters. The released slime then surrounds her, and its rotation picks up speed until it sharpens into something like an upside-down tornado. In the blink of an eye, it transforms into a single long stick. Her vessel is a small animal, a squirrel or a ferret that hides in her lab coat and carries her Incense Grenades. Quotes * "I am here because that was desired of me. But that would be boring. …This system is correct, but it lacks humanity. Kyousuke-kun, allow me to input one little thing. Oh, I know. How about we go with, ‘When you first see someone in the morning, give them a cheerful greeting’? Does that seem pointless? But, Kyousuke-kun, nothing in the world now is pointless. After all, countless countries and civilizations fell into ruin to reach this day and this moment was built up from only that which managed to survive. So everything that exists now must have special meaning in just this moment. Because it had enough value to survive. Kyousuke-kun, make sure you understand that. This ‘game’ may not affect the outcome of the Fifteen Siblings Project, but it is a little something extra that is sure to help you in a larger framework. And then… '''You all will be able to stay sane even after encountering the White Queen.' Don’t forget the strength needed to maintain a normal, everyday life and don’t forget the meaning of peace. Even in this harsh environment. Bye, bye."'' (Masami to Kyousuke Shiroyama, Volume 5) * "Don’t forget, Kyousuke-kun. I might look like a saint to you. You might find yourself relying on me because of my obvious kindness. But this isn’t anything special. It isn’t something that can only exist inside a chosen person. This is an emotion that everyone should have." (Masami to Kyousuke Shiroyama, Volume 5) * "You were always a being that would harm mankind. No matter how you might feel, that will never change. You might not mean any harm. There is nothing at fault in a perfect being like you and the creatures we call humans might just be too weak in comparison. But no matter how misguided it might be, you will bring us harm and not benefit. When I hoped to save you or that someone would save you, I had given up somewhere in my heart. I was free to dream because I never thought any of it was realistic. That was all I thought it was. And that’s why I was dazzled when I saw Kyousuke-kun. I started thinking ‘what if’ or ‘could it be’. That dream was so heavy I gave up on it, but I tried to force it onto those small shoulders. Queen, let’s end this. The dream I held in Kyousuke-kun and the hope you held in him will bring him far too much suffering. It may have been of a different type, but both of us forced our mistakes onto him, so at least allow me to clean up after myself." (Masami to the White Queen, Volume 5) References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Freedom Category:Government Category:Summoners